lazel
by leo valdez15
Summary: hazel/leo story and review people
1. Chapter 1

lazel

leo was having a rough day. first he was tackeled by camp's heaviest demigod, then he was attacked by a hydra, now he was just bored. Jason was off with piper and percy was off with annabeth. But there was one thing that he could do, and that would be trying to get a girlfriend. Leo went off to wander camp and started to talk with hazel,"Leo you look beaten up, what happened?"I was tackeled by aaron and almost eaten alive by a hydra.""well leo I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go to percy's cabin to play truth or dare?""ok lets go ms. metal detector." they got to percy's cabin and started playing truth or dare. Percy asked hazel truth or dare." dare" "I dare you to kiss a boy on the lips for 5 minutes." hazel went up to leo and kissed him for what she thought were 5 minutes until she heard Jason and Percy say"get a room""but we kissed for only 5 minutes.""that was 20 minutes hazel that you enjoyed."" hazel blushed at percy's words because she only counted 5 minutes. She looked over at leo who was also blushing. "leo come on I have something to show you." Leo and Hazel went to hazel's cabin where thankfully nico wasn't there.

leo's POV

Leo was following hazel to her cabin. The next thing I knew, I was pinned to hazel's bed. She started kissing me really passionately. Hazel ripped off my shirt and continued kissing me. She felt like she didn't want to stop, but Chiron had to ruin the moment by knocking on the door. "hide leo." "ahh hazel my dear some kids want you to train them.""okay i'll go." hazel left and so did chiron but then of course somebody had to come around and ruin my chance at getting out and following hazel to teach those organic lifeforms. "leo come out from under the bed and don't ask because hazel told me and put on your shirt'' this guy creeps me out because he can usally come out the shadows and attack you with skeleton warriors.


	2. Chapter 2

hazel was sitting with piper and annabeth playing would you rather. " Annabeth would you rather break up with percy or eat a spider?" said piper with a smirk. but before annabeth could answer they heard talking behind the door and went to check it out. A few moments later there were percy, jason, and leo. "we didn't listen to any of whatever you girls were talking about" leo said while his pants were on fire.

leo just got caught by beuty queen and annabeth. He could see hazel back over in the back of the cabin. "hazel can we talk before something innterupts us?" said leo with his goofy grin." forget about it valdez"said annabeth and piper at the same time. they creep me out alot thought leo. " well that happens every time." leo said with hidden laughter. " fine you can go with hazel but you two are in trouble" said annabeth with a smirk on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

leo went off with hazel to her cabin and they locked the door. " leo you do know that somebody's going to come and knock on the door?" "so let it be it ms. metal detector" said leo with a bow. they started to dance. they put on music called new low by middle class rut." hazel can you come on a date with me?" leo asked really quick

hazel was astonished by leo's words and was thinking about her answer and she finally said"yes" with a grin on her face. then she told leo that he had to go to lunch because the conch horn just blew.

percy and jason were being lectured about not being spys. "we get it" percy would whine now and then to annabeth and jason would tell piper that he understood and if he could leave to go eat lunch. piper always said in a few minutes.

leo went to the hephastus table and started eating his cheeseburger and sprite with a salad and a bananna split. he was done eating in 15 minutes and he said something that made the whole table laugh. he said" I kinda wolfed mine down."he said.


	4. Chapter 4

i would like to dedicate this chapter to Some-Awsome-Angie

Leo was dreaming something really awkward. He was dreaming that he was on an island and there was a rainbow and sheep were hopping around. he then woke up by his face being slapped by three of his sisters, Nyssa, Crystal, and Jessica. "hey" complained leo like a baby. " you're gonna be late to the fireworks you dimwit" said Jessica. " but it's only 7 in evening. oh Jeez I have date with hazel in 20 minutes!" leo said with a nervous face on his sleepy face.

hazel was getting ready for her date with leo. She put on jeans and blue t-shirt. "not too flashy and not too boring for leo" she told herself. she asked Nico if he thought that she was ready to go on a date with leo. he said it was good.

leo had a really quick 2 hours of his day in 20 minutes. First he took a bath in 2 minutes, then he brushed his teeth and hair and put on jeans with a t-shirt that was grey and said San Antonio spurs basketball then he put on his leather jacket.

Hazel then went to Leo's cabin and rung the mechanized doorbell on the Hephaestus cabin. Moments later Leo opened the door and said" may I take your arm ms. Levesque."Leo said with a playful bow.

Leo was walking with Hazel and the first question was"So you like the San Antonio spurs?" Hazel asked. Leo answered"Yes because Houston was good until Hakeem Olajuwon retired. me and my mom watched the 2005 NBA finals and we celebrated. Then when he finished talking they got to the independence day celebration. That is when things got really pretty


	5. Chapter 5

Hazel liked the first few fireworks because it reminded her of Arion. After that a brown firework came up and everybody was silent. the firework said Hazel. everybody questioned who blew that firework and then Leo said"Aren't you going to say thanks that cost a lot of money Ms. metal detector?" Leo said while showing one penny in his wallet.

Leo thought that the greatest moment of his life happened after he told Hazel that he was the one that made the brown firework for hazel instead of other people. Well back on topic Leo had no brains for the next 2 minutes. Hazel kissed in a boyfriend\girlfriend kinda kiss. Next he blacked out.

Percy was having a great time until Leo blacked out because of his first girlfriend. But the rest of the day was fine for a demigod. I mean this is fine for a demigod. first there were no monster attacks. second everybody was happy, even the ares cabin was happy. Rewind and see the awkwardness because the Ares cabin was happy. Percy fainted at that thought.


	6. Chapter 6

won't make sixth chapter until I have 20 reviews


	7. Chapter 7

Hazel was in the infirmary with Leo and Annabeth was with Percy, who kept falling off the bed because he was having nightmares or he doesn't sleep still.

Leo was dreaming that they were back to fighting Gaea and the other people were fighting the other giants. " Percy watch the Hydra behind you and minister ugly at nine o clock." then he saw the rest of the war and the celebration all in 1 second. then Leo and Percy woke to see their girlfriends asleep on the infirmary. Hazel looked really cute, thought leo. Two seconds later they both fainted again and woke up in new clothes, probably Aphrodite. They woke up in a dance that said Happy birthday Percy.

Percy woke up on his birthday why, he didn't know. he was all like what, me and Leo fainted for a month and 12 days.

Annabeth could tell that Percy and Leo had not known that they had been in a coma for a month and 12 days and 16 hours. Well now all she could do was celebrate her boyfriends birthday.

Frank was going to get revenge on Leo for coming in and stealing his ex girlfriend. His good side thought well she technically wasn't his girlfriend because he broke up with her. But his bad side didn't care and told him to say " Kill Leo Valdez".

Leo was dancing with Hazel until somebody screamed "Roman". That's when things got ugly. Frank was there as a bear. He scared alot of people mostly Hazel. Percy went up to fight him but Leo told him" this is my fight. What do you want frank because your not welcome hear at all?" that's when Frank da idiot lunged at Leo. Leo summoned a hammer to defend himself and set it on fire.


	8. Chapter 8

dedicated to Some-Awsome-Angie

Leo hurt Frank really badly and he could tell that Frank was hurt because he had this whiney look on his face and he switch back to human form and now they were almost even. Leo could also tell that he and Frank were getting really tired. Finally Leo said " We are not getting anywhere, so let's do something else like sports." "ok, but I choose, so I choose basketball."

THE NEXT DAY ON THE BASKETBALL COURT

The sweet smell of popcorn and Chili dogs made Leo hungry so he got out the food piper told him to eat so he would be able to out run Frank. But when the game was about to start he could see a chinese basketball player walking on the court and his jersey said Frank the Roman. Leo got ball first and he got a teammate which was Percy. So at the end of the third quarter he was down by 37. "Leo we have to focus because mini Yao Ming is killing us or you're kissing Hazel good-bye." said Percy. At the start of the fourth quarter Leo made 8 threes and Percy was the first person to dunk since the first quarter. Now the game was only 86-83,Leo's ball with 12 seconds remaining. Percy lobs it to Leo and Leo almost falls out-of-bounds but his toes stay in but his heels are out but not touching the floor so it's not out. Leo throws it for three and everyone is standing up to see if he ties the game to go to overtime. The shot goes and Leo is running around the court. Overtime for Leo was really easy compared to the third, second, and first quarter. But it was easy cause nobody was making baskets so the game was still tied and they went to a second overtime. Leo was prepared to beat the two romans Jason and Frank in the second overtime. The two teams got off to a really hot start because of Jason and Percy. Percy was dunking the ball and Jason was dunking too. But Jason and Frank got on a run and there was 11 seconds left and frank was down 125-126. But then Frank got a steal and passed to Jason and got a lay-up which gave them a 1 point lead with 3.6 remaining. Leo called a time-out and told Percy " We're gonna have to run Manu Ginobili 3.6." Percy and Leo ran out onto the court and called out "Manu Ginobili 3.6" Jason and Frank didn't know what they said so they double teamed Percy who was inbounding from the side. Percy threw it to the side were Leo was open for three. The reporters from the Athena cabin said " Valdez for three, he hits it to win the game with 1.1 seconds left forcing Frank to call time. Frank's time out is over and throws it in to Jason from half court and misses! Leo wins it with a score of 129-127." Leo and Percy then celebrated by getting kisses from their girlfriends and going out to eat chili dogs with the Stolls and Tyson. Then they went to a Knicks and saw that the Knicks won against the miami heat 100-101. They got back to camp before the harpies came and went to bed and mentioned nothing about last night to anyone. they did everthing normally that day. They also went to sleep normally.


	9. Chapter 9

Does anybody have any ideas on what chapter nine should be about?


	10. Chapter 10

I am writing the next chapter


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Percy and Leo went the dining hall when the conch horn sounded. "Leo, what do you think Chiron wanted to talk about." " maybe an exchange for better beds instead of a bed made out of actual bedrock." they both laughed and stopped think about it and they actually thought that that was what Chiron wanted to talk about. so they did what excited teenagers would do. they ran.

" are we getting new beds, actually are we getting real beds instead of rock and sand hardened by Leo." said Percy

" Actually we are but every boy has to give 100 drachmas to get a normal bed for demigods and someone has to volunteer to go get the beds on a pegasi." "Soooooooooooooooo who is it going to be Chiron?" " you because you can take your tool belt if a monster tries to attack you and you can get the blacksmith discount." " okay ."


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Percy and Leo went the dining hall when the conch horn sounded. "Leo, what do you think Chiron wanted to talk about." " maybe an exchange for better beds instead of a bed made out of actual bedrock." they both laughed and stopped think about it and they actually thought that that was what Chiron wanted to talk about. so they did what excited teenagers would do. they ran.

" are we getting new beds, actually are we getting real beds instead of rock and sand hardened by Leo." said Percy

" Actually we are but every boy has to give 100 drachmas to get a normal bed for demigods and someone has to volunteer to go get the beds on a pegasi." "Soooooooooooooooo who is it going to be Chiron?" " you because you can take your tool belt if a monster tries to attack you and you can get the blacksmith discount." " okay ."


End file.
